


燎燎星原

by weiyou



Category: nynt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiyou/pseuds/weiyou





	燎燎星原

一回家，俩人便引起了一场拉锯战。

当少年吻上那温热的双唇时，一阵失而复得的感觉从内心延伸至每条血管神经，散落在每个细胞。  
尤长靖不断地去捡，用唇瓣去触碰潮湿，也包括心里的潮湿。  
少年已迫不及待地把双手伸入他的衣袖内，悉心照顾他的每寸皮肤。  
此刻的他，是一匹捕获猎物的狼，狼吞虎咽且像风暴吮吸着嘴边的山珍海味。  
他遇到两处柔软且肉得不行的乳头时，他揉捏了一把，迎来尤长靖的一声呻吟。  
这一声在陈立农耳里听来就像灌入了春药，他加深了唇边的吻。

可能是尤长靖中学时期经常唱歌的缘故，他的肺活量在接吻时终于派上用场，他的细腻柔和的声线在此时比平时还要黏腻。  
在陈立农已经完全扒开他的衣服时，他只在想，太快了。  
陈立农从他的下巴渐渐移到乳头，在经过的每寸皮囊留下了一连串的吻和潮湿，深浅不一地留下了暗红的吻痕。  
他重重地吮吸着尤长靖那粉嫩的奶头，它涨得似乎下一秒就流出水来。他用舌头去舔，顺道感觉那具身体就是神造化的尤物，是上帝亲手创造的诱果，外观吸引可人，光想象就有炽热的欲望去撕开它的表层暴殄它的汁肉。  
当然，另一个乳头也毫无意外地得到了他的宠幸，并且甘之如饴。  
在无数个呻吟之下，陈立农认为该进行下一步了。

他一手握住尤长靖那坚挺的阴茎，顺手帮他撸动，再把自己的和他的合拢一起。  
“长靖，你的似乎快流出水来了，要不我帮你？“  
这如此下流的情话让尤长靖脸上泛红，也不打算搭上话。  
“怎么不回答？嗯？“  
陈立农已经在前戏时做足了一切准备，他就是想报仇。

 

他怨恨。  
怨恨尤长靖明明很爱他，却一直没有勇气，蹉步不前。  
他要索取惩罚。  
“要...“  
陈立农似乎对此不满意，迟迟没有做下一步行动。  
陈立农挑起了他的阴茎，继续用另一只手不断撩起他的敏感点。  
“说清楚一点？“  
“我想...想被农农操...“

 

燎燎星原，不甘回味。


End file.
